Sailor Uranus
"Guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies. I'm the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!" — Sailor Uranus' stock introduction Sailor Uranus is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, and was the eighth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Haruka Tenou, or Amara Tenou depending on the dub you follow. Her attacks are based around sky, earth, precognition, and powers granted by her Sword. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. She is voiced by Erica Mendez. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) When the Inner and Outer Soldiers were reunited in File City, Sailor Uranus was only angry at Sailor Moon for taking the time to look for the other Soldiers, saying that it was too dangerous, and if she and Sailor Neptune were to die but Sailor Moon would live, that would be that. This attitude didn't go over well with Angewomon, who told Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune that this was a case where sacrifice had to be avoided, and that "united we stand, divided we fall". Luckily, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were moved by Angewomon's words, made up with Sailor Moon, and declared that all the Outer Soldiers would stick with the other Children of the Autobots to the bitter end. Powers *'Uranus World Shaking - '''summons a large orb of energy that runs along the ground tearing it up and damages an enemy *'Uranus Space Sword Blaster - 'Sailor Uranus uses her special sword to fire waves of energy at enemies *'Uranus Eternal Make-up - 'allows Sailor Uranus to become Eternal Sailor Uranus *'Uranus Space Turbulence - '''summons a heavy cosmic wind Gallery Sailor_uranus_pose.jpg sailor uranus.JPG sailor uranus angry.JPG sailor uranus arms crossed.JPG sailor uranus draw sword.JPG sailor uranus in trouble.JPG sailor uranus shocked.JPG sailor uranus surprised.JPG sailor uranus ticked.JPG sailor uranus, wind soldier.JPG jap_uranus4.jpg sailor uranus confident.jpg sailor uranus down.jpg sailor uranus heh.jpg sailor uranus heroic.jpg sailor uranus stern.jpg Eternal Sailor Uranus gallery Sailor uranus eternal pose.JPG sailor uranus all right eternal.JPG sailor uranus angry eternal.JPG sailor uranus arms crossed eternal.JPG sailor uranus confident eternal.jpg sailor uranus down eternal.jpg sailor uranus draw sword eternal.JPG sailor uranus eternal.JPG sailor uranus frown eternal.JPG sailor uranus heh eternal.jpg sailor uranus heroic eternal.jpg sailor uranus in trouble eternal.JPG sailor uranus seriously eternal.jpg sailor uranus shocked eternal.JPG sailor uranus stern eternal.jpg sailor uranus surprised eternal.JPG sailor uranus ticked eternal.PNG sailor uranus, wind soldier eternal.JPG Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Immortals Category:Action Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Blondes Category:Sexy characters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters from the Sailor Moon universe Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Team heroes Category:Elementals Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Badass Princess Category:Cousin of Heroine Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Erica Mendez Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters